


Two Monks Invent Penises

by Anonymous



Category: Medieval Manuscript Illustrations, Two Monks Inventing Things (The Toast)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Monks, Penises, Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: MONK #1:so I’ve been thinking about penisesMONK #2:uh huhMONK #1:where do they come from?





	Two Monks Invent Penises

**MONK #1:** so I’ve been thinking about penises

 **MONK #2:** uh huh

 **MONK #1:** where do they come from?

 **MONK #2:** that’s easy

trees

 **MONK #1:** so like, any tree?

 **MONK #2:** no, it has to be a penis tree

and people pick the penises from the tree

 **MONK #1:** and then distribute them fairly, right?

 **MONK #2:** right, right statistically about half of people get penises

 **MONK #1:** what is a penis anyway

 **MONK #2:** it’s a little white squiggle with a red top

don’t forget the balls


End file.
